A Shocking Fail
by Graphic Horrors
Summary: Asura awakes, bored and annoyed on one of the apartment couches. He decides to go into Maka's room but it ends badly... In a way nobody would have expected...  AsuraxMaka


**I Just walked down the stairs to get some toast, it's 2 o'clock in the morning. Something so god damn scary and hilarious happened! So I decided to right it, except it's Asura hehe :P**

Asura arose from one of the couches in the living room of Maka, Soul and Blair's apartment - which he was aloud to stay, all convinced by Maka. His scarves pointed straight out, along with his limbs as he stretched. The demon god yawned, stretching his jaws also as he cracked his stiff neck. He was just out of a sound sleep... sorta. If it wasn't for the uncomfortable couch, which was also very small compared to him, he would have actually acknowledged a fine rest.

He sighed, noticing it was dark and everyone was asleep... including Maka... He had nobody to talk to or annoy without being blamed for lack of sleep, which would end him with a big, bag Maka-Chop!

Deciding he was too bored and needed help, he decided to go to the only place of proper comfort. Maka's room.

Asura silently walked towards her door, through the kitchen and finally he reached his destination. He looked at the door plainly, his scarves steadied behind him like four tails that awaited a play fight from a friend. He reached out and opened her room door, which creaked ever so slightly.

He could see in her room completely, it was rather girl-ish for someone as tomboyish as her but oh well, it was her room. He looked in and saw the bed where she lay quietly, inhaling and exhaling softly. It was simply adorable the way she slept, like a kitten sleeping in a basket. But Asura knew better, this was no kitten, it was a young lioness. Wake up a lion and your sure to get bitten and scratched. Or since this was Maka. Yelled at with a Maka-Chop. Still, she was still cute as always. If he wanted to, he could easily take her soul right now, but that would end everything at this point in time, in a number of ways.

He walked over to her bed, the moonlight seeped in from the window above it, bringing some natural light into the room. He crouched down so he was face level with her and blew in her face, causing the ash blonde bangs to flick around her face. She lazily opened an eye to discover a pale man with three red eyes, right up in her face.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Maka screamed, jumping up and away from the man who was staring at her with an amused and questioning look.

"Morning" he said with a sly grin.

"Morning my ass! Get out of here, Asura! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She frowned and leaned closer.

Asura chuckled, standing up to sit on her bed. "I'm bored and can't sleep, amuse me" he demanded in a... kinda friendly way?

"Hell no, get out before I kick you or jab you in the eye or something" Maka rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Nope. Scary... But no."

Maka let out a low growl and continued to send him threatening messages for a few minutes but when he became more relaxed on her bed, pulling his legs up to sit with them crossed beneath him. She gave in.

"Fine, what do you want?" She asked as she got up to go turn on her bedroom light. Asura watched her every move, his scarves seeming to wave in the air.

**BANG!**

As Maka flipped the switch to turn on her light, the bulb burst with an electric flash and a sound that made both meisters crap their pants.

"AH! BOOGEYMAN!" Asura yelped, holding his head as his scarves covered his face.

Maka's body was stiff and white from shock and she let out her own yelp "oh shit!" She jumped as well but quickly recovered to hear and see a quivering Asura, whimpering on her bed like a little girl.

"Baka~ it was only my bedroom light burst, calm down." She teased him with a light grin planted on her face.

"Maka! You alright? I heard that dude scream like a sissy girl and... nevermind..." Soul stood at her door in his boxers.

"Yeah, Soul. We're fine, just a burst ligh- ummm... Soul... Go put some clothes on..."

Soul covered his boxers with his hands and smirked, slightly embarrassed "oops... Hey, wait! That creepy walks around half naked all the time! And you don't tell him to put anything on." Soul huffed.

"He doesn't have any yet. He just moved in, Soul! Now put you gear away before you make someone die laughing." Maka slammed shut her bedroom door in Soul's face, which was completely dumbfounded and red with sweat dripping down it.

She sighed and shook her head slowly, face palming herself. Then she looked over to Asura, who was still crapping his pants from the light bulb incident. She looked at him blankly and walked over.

"Hey, Asura. It's fine, really. Look you can sleep in my bed tonight if you want."

A scarf unfolded itself, revealing half his face "_really?_"

"Yeah" Maka confirmed with a smile, hoping back into bed, under her covers.

"And you won't call me a big, old perv this time?"

"No."

"Quality" Asura said, curling under the covers with Maka.

"But try anything and I swear I'll cut your testicles off and Maka-Chop you into hell."

"Ok- WAIT WHAT?"

**HAHAHA! Call this a romance, humor, friendship parody thingy. I don't care but please leave a comment and tell me what you think. XD**


End file.
